My Name is Lily PreOotP
by Phoenix Of Hope
Summary: Pre-OotP short ficlette, Lily's POV


12/11 My name is Lily. I'm seventeen years old, and I'm in love. I know that's an awful way to begin a journal, but I'm not like everyone else. I'm an original; I go my own way. Anyway, back to my opening, well, its true. I am in love, and with the most annoying person in the whole world. James Potter. He thinks he's so great, being quidditch captain and one of the Marauders. I hate him, but I can't help loving him. It so sucks for me.  
  
Let me start at the very beginning. I'm Lily Evans, I'm seventeen years old; this very day is my birthday- December 11. I hate being a December baby, I get all these presents at one time, then I have to wait 12 months until the next time around. I wish I was born in June: you'd get presents every six months, and not to mention you can have a pool party if you wanted to. Anyway, for my very lovely birthday, I got one present that stood out from the rest. A journal. Believe it or not, James Potter was being nice and gave it to me. Since my year at Hogwarts, where I go to school, is so small that those that are in my house, and a few of the others, are pretty close. It feels weird to be expressing myself with a quill; I'm much more used to my paintbrush, or drawing pencils. As you can probably tell by now, I'm an artist. My main passion is painting, though I'm pretty good at drawing. Its not uncommon to see me with paint smudged on my face- I refuse to wear make up when there's no occasion. My roommates hate the fact I can roll out of bed five minutes before breakfast. They're too silly to understand that showering is best done at night, when no one's in the bathrooms.  
  
I should probably tell you how my school is set up, so everything is clear. I go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Therefore, its pretty obvious that I am a witch. I'm best at charms, though I do very well in other areas, like divination. You wouldn't believe how many people come to me for help with divination homework. I should probably also tell you that Hogwarts is a boarding school, so I'm there 9 ½ months out of the year. Another thing you need to know is that Hogwarts is split into four houses (Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw), which serve as our dorms, classmates that we see most often, and are most like. Students in each house share the same qualities, and there are 7 years- the amount of time we attend this school. I just so happen to be in Gryffindor house, along with James and his friends. Our uniforms are simple. We all wear black robes. Then there are dress down days on weekends and a Friday every so often. On weekends, when we don't attend classes, we spend our time in our dorms, common rooms, the library and the older students can go to the little village, Hogsmeade, on scheduled dates. There are also clubs and whatnot, not to mention a choir. I joined the drama club and choir, both of which are very fun.  
  
So back to telling you about myself. I'm short, there's no way around it. I'm only 5'2", and everyone towers above me. I have long dark red hair, bright green eyes, and wear glasses. My looks are ok, but I definitely wouldn't win a beauty contest. I'm, erm, what's a polite way to put this. curvy. I haven't had a boyfriend though. Well, in fourth year there was Frank, but we weren't very serious. We broke up after two weeks. He just wanted a girlfriend to show off, and I happened to be stupid enough to fall for his tricks. So I was determined not to fall in love, but somehow that didn't happen. And come on, I picked James Potter! I mean, why him? Of all the boys in this school, he has to be the most annoying of them all, well except his best friend, Sirius Black. Sirius is a major prankster, which James joins in on, not to mention their other friends, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. The four of them call themselves the Marauders and pull all sorts of pranks, leaving their calling card- an index card that says "With love from the Marauders"- behind. You may think this is funny, but its not funny when you reach for your glasses in the morning and find their dumb card there instead. They think that particular prank is lots of fun, hiding my glasses somewhere in the common room. If I can't find them, I have someone else do it for me since I'm practically blind and crash into things without my glasses. I do have contacts, though I hate to wear them. I think James wears them too... hmm, stealing his contacts wouldn't be so bad of a retaliation prank. Yeah, I think I'll do that. Crap, I have to stop thinking of James. He can be nice sometimes, though most of the time I find him horribly annoying. He just lives to aggravate me, I wouldn't be surprised if he charmed this book so he could read everything I write. But right now, I really don't care. He was being nice, for once, by giving it to me, and I'm being nice by writing in it.  
  
Now I guess I should tell you how I figured out that I was in love with James. Well, after being manipulated by Frank in my four year, I swore I'd never love again, or date, because I wasn't super serious about Frank. I did care for him though, and got hurt tremendously. So, I vowed not to ever fall in love. But how does one know that they are in love? I always figured that if you dream of this person constantly, either daydream or nightdream, that's one sign. When you can't get that person out of your head, that's another sign. When you realize that you don't even hate them one bit after they prank you, that's love. James could steal my glasses all he wants to, and I'd never get mad. I hate myself for loving him, since he just isn't the type to love anyone but himself. I know that's sounds horrible, but I'm looking at his past history with girlfriends. The longest amount of time he's ever dated a girl was one month, and then they broke up because James couldn't stand her 'clingy-ness', as he put it, any longer. So I'm screwed. The only reason he knows I'm alive is because he can steal my glasses and get a good kick out of watching me try to find them. Its weird though, sometimes I feel him watching me paint, but I never turn around to check. You see, I set up my easel in the common room, along with my paints and a drop cloth, with a repelling charm over the whole lot, to keep out nosy Gryffindors.  
  
I have to go shower now- I'll write more tomorrow Lily  
  
12/12 You'd never guess what happened. James stole my glasses again this morning. So I decided to play a trick on him- I put on my contacts (which no one knows I have, since I hate them so) and walked into the common room, immediately spotting my glasses on a side table next to where James was sitting. It was very obvious that he was waiting for me to try to find them, then he'd chivalrously give them back to me, pretending he found them for me. So I walked over to him and picked up my glasses, saying 'You know, I don't think I need these much anymore. You can steal them all you want now.' His mouth was HANGING OPEN! It was hilarious, you should have seen the look on his face. He must have actually thought I made some charm so that I didn't need my glasses anymore! So, when he fumbled for words, I just said 'James, I'm wearing contacts you dumba*s', and started laughing. He went all red and laughed too, though I think he didn't like me getting the better of him. Plus, it was in front of all these students who think its funny when I crash into everything trying to find my glasses- they also thought my trick was extremely funny. So I got James back, but now I'm feeling all guilty for embarrassing him in front of all those people. Urgh, why do I have to love him? I hate loving him, I can't get him back without feeling bad.  
  
Someone's at the door- I'll write more later. Lily  
  
12/12 Well, that was James just then- he said he wanted to apologize for this morning, and all the other times he took my glasses. I just want to know why such a sudden change of heart for him. Hmm, well, I don't know. Auditions for the drama club's straight play is tomorrow- it's a muggle show this time- [U]Rosecrantz and Guildenstern are Dead[/U], by Tom Stoppard. You wouldn't believe how funny he is! The musicale went up last week- I was on the stage crew for the show, which was Ragtime. I can't wait for auditions; since I'm a 7th year, I should get a great part this year. I wonder who's going to be in the play this year. We usually get one or two new kids for each show. The nice thing about our shows is that the director, Mrs. Blotts, the potions teacher, will make cuts to the cast, so it isn't so big that it ruins the show. In elementary school, I had a director who wouldn't make cuts, and our productions were so crowded that it took away from the show.  
  
I must go now, my beauty sleep is calling, hehe. Lily  
  
12/13 You know what, James Potter IS watching me paint. I got this weird feeling like I was being watched as I was painting a landscape of Hogwarts (from a picture), so I turned around, and who should be watching me, but him! He smiled and went back to his homework, but as soon as I went back to painting, I felt like I was being watched again. I wonder why he felt the need to watch me? I didn't think I had paint on my butt, but maybe there was. Oh well. It has happened before, I don't always remember I have a paint brush in my hand, and I frequently put my hand into my back pocket, so that's how I do it. Another weird thing today was that James and Sirius actually tried out for the show! The most amazing thing was that they were incredible! I didn't know they could act. well, I guess they have to be good actors to act so innocent when they're blamed for various pranks.  
  
I have to finish homework Lily  
  
12/14 James got me detention with him today. He passed me a note in class, and McGonagall saw him. Luckily, she didn't do her customary tradition of reading it aloud in class, she just gave us both detentions on the spot. So I have detention on Friday night. *sigh* I can't even get mad at him for getting me detention, though I am wondering what he meant by his note- he asked me to meet him in the common room tonight after curfew. I figured I'd go, seeing how I've got nothing better to do. Alright, I want to go, but still! Yeah so my roommates are always bugging me to see what I write, but seeing how I'm being brutally honest, I'm not letting them. I mean, Erin, Ashley, Emma, and Sarah are nice, but I need my privacy. Look at the time! I got to go- almost time to meet James.  
  
Will write more later. Lily  
  
P.S- Here's James' note: [I][B][Larger]Hey Lily- Meet me in the common room tonight at 12:36 am. -James[/I][/b][/Larger] That's ALL he wrote! Weird.  
  
12/15 OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. OH MY FRICKIN' GOD!!!!! I bet you're wondering what happened. Well, honestly, so am I. James said we needed to talk- that we didn't do it nearly enough- we talked for hours- I mean hours! Yeah, so we talked about all sorts of stuff- teachers, school, friends- that kind of thing. And somehow the subject of what we wanted to do when we to do before we graduate, and then- you'll never believe this- he said ' I want to kiss you before we leave Hogwarts.' And then diary- HE ACTAULLY KISSED ME! It was heaven- you wouldn't believe what a great kisser he is. Then we got all caught up in the moment. I'll just skip that part. You can kinda guess what happened (IT WAS NOT X-RATED, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!). After we hooked up, he totally asked me out! It was so sweet too- he said 'Lily, I've been watching you for awhile, and I wanted to get to know you before I asked you- but I'll ask anyway- Will you go out with me?' Isn't that adorable? Oh, and we going to Hogsmeade together tomorrow- and you know what he said- 'I'm glad I stole your glasses all those times' I asked him why and he answered 'Because I got your attention.' All he wanted was my attention! He is so sweet. So then we talked about how we should break it to our friends and we decided they can just see us- then we'll explain. James is so easy to talk to- I can tell him everything. In fact, I don't think I'll need this diary anymore- I have James now. So goodbye- Thanks for.. Everything. Words are powerful, too powerful maybe. I think I'll just stick to my painting.  
  
Love always, Lily 


End file.
